Right and Wrong
by DixieandJeff forever
Summary: Based on tonight's episode of casualty - Dixie's actions must have consequences, but what will these be? How will what she did affect her and Jeff's relationship? Can he forgive her? Or will what she did ruin everything she has worked for?


New story, it has been based on tonights episode of casualty, I hope you can all forgive me for not updating or posting anything sooner. I've been having a few of lifes challenges, and am about to sit all my GCSE's. anyways, sorry for any spelling errors, i wanted to give you all something to read. i hope you all enjoy xxx

* * *

Dixie placed her hand on her head, what had she done? Ruined her whole life's career, for the sake of a day out. Hours ago she has been certain that she had been doing the right thing, but now, she wasn't so sure. Closing her eyes, she could see Leo's smile. That precious smile. Had she have left it and gone by the book, he wouldn't have seen his mother ever again.

Taking another swig of the vodka bottle that was in her right hand, she let out a heavy sigh. Feeling the strong drink overwhelm her senses, she wasn't normally one to drink to this extent. The bottle had been full when she first started, now it was in her hand half empty. Everything was becoming slow, it seemed almost every night she was finding herself in it too deep, this had been enough to push her over the edge. The thought of losing her job made her sour, what was she without being a paramedic? She has lost Carol, no, there it was again. That name, that single name had enough power to completely numb her sense's. Dixie pushed the name to the back of her head, bringing the bottle back to her lips. Another gulp.

Jeff was downstairs, he had made it clear to her that she let him down. He hadn't come up to check on her since they got home. Normally he would make sure she was ok. Not tonight. Had she ruined things with Jeff too?

Dixie felt tears building up in her eyes, shivering she was trying not to give into the tears. She wasn't going to let them fall. She remembered coming home, arguing with Jeff, never had things with him been so bad. He ended up calling her a selfish bitch, which she returned with calling him a heartless bastard. After that she screamed she was moving out, then retreated to her room. Feeling like a guilty teenager. She skipped dinner, maybe that's why the alcohol was beginning to affect her, or maybe it was because she had now drunk three quarters of the bottle.

All she wanted to do was the right thing, her job was to help people, she helped Leo. Why was it all so wrong in everybody else's eyes? Yes she broke a few rules, well, maybe a lot. But she had Leo's best interest at heart, more than anybody else. All this thinking had lead to her finding the answers in a cheap bottle of hidden vodka.

Jeff had no idea of course, he was downstairs watching the football highlights. Dixie knew he wouldn't be coming to check up on her, that is why she was so quick with the vodka. It was all she had to comfort her in her time of need this evening. Soon the extent of what she drank was beginning to alter everything, everything was becoming dizzy. She slumped forward and fell to the floor in an unconscious heap, hitting her head hard on the floorboard. The glass bottle shattered on the floor, shards of glass flying everywhere. The floor was now covered in millions of tiny fragments of glass and a small pool of blood which was coming from a cut on Dixie's head.

Jeff turned his head slightly, biting his lip he was trying to concentrate. He was almost certain he heard something. Grabbing the remote he muted the TV.

"Dix?!" He got nothing in reply but silence,

"Fine! You want to play the silent game? Two of us can do that!" His voice was harsh and bitter. He turned back up the sound of the TV, muttering under his breath. It was obvious Dixie was ignoring him, although part of him was tempted to go and check on her. He pushed this temptation aside, he was going to leave it to the end of the game, he wanted to make it clear to Dixie that he was angry. He didn't want to argue with her anymore, so he was simply going to ignore her for a while.


End file.
